


Peter的後爹

by betty5271



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Peter愛他的朋友, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese, 緊張且好奇的Peter
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty5271/pseuds/betty5271
Summary: A translation of Peter's Stepdad by nzeedee.nzeedee作品《Peter's Stepdad》中譯。Peter慢慢觀察並逐漸了解Erik，同時鼓起勇氣和他建立家人關係。很快地，他了解到Charles是Erik生命中很珍貴的人，而他們很有可能成為天衣無縫的一對。





	1. 變種人小孩的寄養家庭

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peter's Stepdad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523650) by [nzeedee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzeedee/pseuds/nzeedee). 



好的，所以房間不大。事實上，它絕對比他以前的房間小，而且顯著的空曠。雖然他以前的房間是他母親的整個地下室，學校寢室沒什麼好比的。他甚至沒辦法把他所有的東西搬到他的寢室。他帶的足夠過活，缺乏的街機和電視，用規律上課和社交生活來彌補。至少，他設法將海報和其他各式各樣的私人物品帶過來了。否則搬家會是個掙扎，而不是受這裡歡迎的感覺。

Peter是其中一名在事件後最終安定下來，加入Xavier學校的變種人，他們給他一間沒有室友的舊寢室。教授說他需要時間使學校恢復正常，因為它才剛重建，他需要讓住房狀況維持在控制之下。Peter試圖把東西保留在袋子和箱子裡，以防他突然要換到其他房間，但房間牆上沒有貼些各式海報的話，實在太單調乏味。

或許Peter搬離母親房子的決定很突然，可是這不是她不想要他做的事。儘管他已離開，他還是想知道他的母親和妹妹沒有他是否會沒事。但硬要說的話，他才是那個把危險帶入家中的人。不過他不相信他的離去對他的家人有任何的好處或壞處，對他來說，那只是一種踏出舒適圈的方式。去學校，好好地過日子，做點事證明他的生活正在前進，並終於改變了。他從未感到來自母親的蔑視，但差不多是該離開家的時候了。然而，他離開的原因違背了她的期望。她最不想要她兒子做的事，是離開家重新和他那遊手好閒的父親有所連結。

但Peter不相信他的父親有那麼糟。他相信他的父親像是其他人一樣會犯錯，並要應付身為變種人被迫害的恐懼。或許他是對的，又或許Peter只是試圖緊抓著這論點不放──他父親可以是某個他能景仰的人。Peter對他父親的看法很模糊，他選擇留在Xavier學院，以便對他父親的日常生活獲得更多理解。從他可以搜集的資訊來看，他的父親是一個注重隱私的人，他隱藏他的生活，無視那些窺探的人。Peter不想要成為其中一個刺探別人私人生活的傢伙，但是他需要找到他能和Erik連結的點。和他的爸爸連結，並找到如何出現在他爸爸生命中的方法。第一步應該是告訴他父親，呃，他是Peter的父親。

第一步感覺活像是在攀登懸崖。

Peter嘆息，茫然地吐出一股氣流，躺在寢室床上。他將手枕在腦後，斷腿擱在一個胖枕頭上。因為斷腿，他最近的身體活動被減慢得彷彿爬行一般，所以他大部分時間都在他的房間聽音樂。對大多數人來說，這會是個用來休息放鬆的幸福時光，但Peter老是渴望移動。

或他通常渴望移動，但現在他終於進入了休息放鬆的模式。事實上，情況比較像是他的思緒比從耳機發出的音樂巨響還要大聲，讓他太全神貫注地思考跑步這件事。

對Erik他可以從小處著手。在校園中觀察他，去體會他在日常生活中是什麼樣的人，而不是在字面上的天啟時去理解。

「Peter？」門外傳來模糊不清的聲音，「你在裡面嗎？」聲音伴隨著輕輕的敲門聲，然後敲門音量逐漸增大。

Peter皺眉，拿下一隻耳機，「有事嗎？」

他抬起頭，看著Kurt踏入他的房間。

「你想要出來外面嗎？你一整天都關在這裡。」

Peter低吼。大懶鬼。

「呃，Scott說我應該告訴你，我現在要綁架你。」

Peter哼了一聲，那聽起來像是Scott會說的話。Kurt太乖了，不會這麼莽撞。他在床上坐起身，伸手拿支撐在床尾板的雙枴。他穩穩地將拐杖放到手臂下，準備站起身，這動作有一點點困難。

一隻藍色的手緊緊摟住Peter的肩膀，然後他所知道的下一件事是新鮮空氣冷不防的衝擊。他往前跌，而Kurt正努力扶他起來，「Kurt！下次警告一聲。」他至少給個扭頭警告。一個簡單的瞬移警告應該不是強人所難。他能聽到其他人幸災樂禍的笑聲。他確定他們看起來很好笑，東倒西歪、大呼小叫，像一群白癡。

Kurt結結巴巴地說了一串道歉的話，幫助Peter起身。Peter靠著他，一拐一拐地走向他們那群朋友。至少Kurt很精確，因為他們直接瞬移到朋友圈的後方。Peter跛行至圈中，一屁股坐在Jubilee和Kurt之間的草地上。他將斷腿伸展至前方，手支撐著向後靠，他的拐杖被遺落在他後方的草地上。對一個才爆炸過的學校來說，草皮驚人地蒼翠繁茂。他想知道Ororo是否在全校範圍內進行澆水。

「很高興見到你，Pete。」Scott說，「真高興你辦到了。」

「根據Kurt告訴我的，你沒有給我很多選擇，」Peter深深吸氣，吸進新鮮空氣。「所以我們剛在聊什麼？」

「我們在討論Scott無法移除眼鏡的生活方式，」Jubilee 回答。

Peter笑了，「更別提那眼鏡讓他看起來像個失敗者。」

「你更喜歡我拿下眼鏡好好看著你嗎？那只要花一秒鐘，我保證，」Scott對Peter的調侃怨恨地反擊。

「冷靜點，Scott。」Jubilee用假正經的聲調說道。她用手背拍拍Peter的肩膀，「別擔心，Peter。Scott只是因為必須在洗澡時帶著眼鏡而生氣。」

每個人，除了Scott，都爆出有傳染性的大笑。他為Jean的背叛而感到特別心煩的樣子。

「真的？你們大夥兒要站在自願身穿上面噴著銀色顏料衣服的人那邊？」

「我很驚訝你知道這看起來像紅色調的是銀色，」Peter說道，展開手肘前聳肩膀，將他的夾克煩人地展示出來，給大家看他認為很酷的時尚感。和朋友們一起玩笑正是他所需要的，好讓他暫時忘卻他的父親。

戲弄Scott非常有趣，但他們會確實避免任何可能太私人的主題。這規則適用在整個團體上；他們都有最好不要提及的過去。但Peter過去的答案在學校，也是他留在這裡的其中一個原因。

談話岔開到其他主題了，和Scott外表無關的話題。Peter最終關掉腦袋，猛然向後倒，躺在草地上。戶外的安靜時刻是他所有朋友都想從他那裡得到的，現在這要求已經實現了。恢復休息放鬆狀態沒有壞處。

他把懸蕩的一隻耳機塞回耳裡，然後把手掖到腦後。他深深吸一口氣，閉上眼睛，沉溺於美好的一天中。

他媽媽要他多出門走走的觀點是對的。

樹木在涼風的吹拂下輕柔地沙沙作響，學生之間的嘮嗑和Peter的曲子混合在一起，非常暢快。

他的傷很快就會好了。未必是因為這美麗的天氣，不過那多少有加成效果。由於快速的新陳代謝，他的傷都復原得很快，但那並不表示他的外在環境不能很愉悅。

他能聽見他的朋友們喋喋不休地討論傳說中學生會收到的作業量。他母親會為他回到學校、交到一群真朋友而感到驕傲的。老實說，他為自己交到真朋友，而非花大多數時間在家裡陪她的妹妹而感到驕傲。他並非不喜歡照顧她，但是她在長大，開始對和哥哥廝混失去興趣。如果他妹妹比他早向前邁進的話，那還挺可悲的。

他已經花了很多時間和他的母親和妹妹在一起，現在他年紀已經夠大了，能夠去探索他與那走出家庭的父親的關係。

Peter將頭轉向一邊，瞥見他正在思索的男人。

Erik，旁邊伴著Charles，彷彿他一直在那兒，且永遠會在。

自從學校重建後，Peter很少看見他們兩人分開過。時常在走廊和戶外一起散步，純粹享受對方的陪伴。

當Erik在Charles身邊時，他似乎都很愉悅。Peter可以聽見他從草皮那頭傳來的笑聲，他的手在Charles的肩上。他十分放鬆。他們之間的關係如此怡然，一種Peter完全不了解的連結。

十年前他幫助萬磁王逃出五角大廈的時候，Charles見到Eirk的那刻馬上揍了他一拳。Peter從沒想過他們關係的真實樣貌可能是他現在目睹的樣子。一種兩人都咧嘴笑到耳朵，專注在彼此身上，彷彿對方的存在讓他們身周的世界不存在一樣的關係。

或許Charles在Erik的生命中所扮演的角色比Peter預期的還要重要且複雜。儘管他們的關係有些複雜，他們似乎最終總會站在彼此身旁。和Erik對他母親和家人的行徑形成鮮明對比。

為什麼是Charles？為什麼他是那個和Erik走在不斷匯聚的道路上的人？

Peter凝視著他們，直到他們離開他的視線，然後他重新注視雲朵，聆聽他的朋友討論成績單的作用。

他可以從Charles那裡了解到關於他父親的一些事情。


	2. 升級成懸浮椅吧，X教授！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter招募他違規的朋友，組成小隊，幫助他試乘Xavier教授的輪椅。不幸的是，他們被某個比Charles還糟糕的人抓到了。

「加油，Jean，剩一手臂長的距離了！」Scott大聲地耳語。

Peter對他發出噓聲，「閉嘴！我們不想要吵醒他。」他指的是正在睡覺、不省人事的Xavier教授，Jean正在用意念控制，將教授的輪椅推出他的房間。「為了我，別壞了事，Scott！」Peter把Scott推到一邊，好看清偷輪椅的進度。

自從Peter帶著斷腿來到這所學校後，乘坐教授的輪椅一直在他的願望清單上。同樣地，這條斷腿也是阻礙他自己實現這場搶劫的原因。幸運的是，Scott夠調皮，能說服Jean幫忙，而Kurt意外地在途中被攪入這場混亂。如果腿沒受傷的話，他早就能夠在瞬間出入這裡，但現在他必須招募其他人，教他們偷盜技巧。

Kurt喃喃自語著，在其他人身後踱步，為偷教授的輪椅而惹上麻煩驚慌失措。他本來不必加入他們，但Peter的預備計畫是要讓Kurt抓住輪椅瞬移到房間外，不過Kurt嚇得半死，所以他們和Jean一起執行A計畫。再說Kurt需要體驗一下作為青少年的本性。

Peter將目光集中在戰利品上，Jean慢慢地挪動輪椅，策略性地讓它在房間內移動，確保輪椅不會撞上傢俱。直到浴室傳出非常微弱地嘎吱聲，Peter馬上將目光轉向微微開啟的門。沒有東西。但他感覺有人在場。Charles明顯在床上熟睡著，他也不可能不用輪椅起床走動。

他的思路被打斷，Scott推開他衝向前抓住輪椅，把它拉到走廊上。「注意點，Pete，為了我們，別搞砸了！」Jean關上教授房間的門後，Scott厲聲道。

Peter考慮解釋原因，不過他推測那沒有意義了。大概沒有人在那，只是從窗戶吹來的風拂動了門。他對著Scott發楞，後者以嘆息及可預期的白眼回應。

Jean和Scott一面絮絮叨叨、向對方發出噓聲，一面推著輪椅帶領其他人走向遠處走廊，遠離教授的房間。Peter跟在他們後面跛行，Kurt陪在他身旁。

Peter把枴杖丟到地上，狂熱地坐進輪椅。他一直在等待這一刻，乘坐教授看起來蠢酷的輪椅。他的斷腿提供他坐輪椅的另一個理由，即使他幾乎已痊癒。他拒絕錯過他的機會，快速的復原讓他可以做這件事的時間很短暫。

他將身體前伸，疑惑地檢查輪椅的兩側。他要用手臂前進嗎？他從沒看過Charles用他的手臂。「我要怎麼移動這東西？」

「扶手上的操縱桿，」Jean說道，望著Peter使用輪椅的奇怪企圖。

Peter皺起眉頭，微微搖動操縱桿，讓輪椅胡亂地移動。讚啦。他將操縱桿推向前面最大值，但結果不盡人意。他用和正常人走路差不多的速度行經走廊。「我的天，這爛透了！」

「這是輪椅，Peter！你以為它能有多快？」Jean在他身後喊道。

對一名專門為變種人及其特異能力開創學校的教授，他可以至少為自己弄個快一點的東西。它看起來那麼高科技，Peter很失望地瞧見這輪椅不會懸浮，對他來說簡直是枉費心機。

「Kurt！過來推我！」該是他說服Kurt做一些除了恐慌之外的事的時候了。

Kurt慢吞吞地走向前，抓住椅背，開始將Peter推過長長的走廊。希望用推的不會破壞輪椅的結構。他最不想做的事就是惹惱Xavier教授，並增加McCoy教授的工作量。

「再快點！」

Kurt點點頭，在走廊上跑起來，但沒跑多遠就被地毯的皺褶絆到。他被絆倒，失去對輪椅的控制，碰一聲摔到地上。Peter停了下來，在輪椅上轉身看在地上的Kurt，聽見Scott在走廊的另一端笑掉了牙。Peter抬起頭，正好看見Jean捶了Scott的手臂一拳。哈，幹得漂亮！

她跑過來，扶Kurt起身，「沒關係Kurt，別在意。Scott是個傻瓜。」Kurt對他的錯誤和Scott的侮辱半心半意地咯咯笑。Peter伸手拍拍他的手臂，對他的努力豎起大拇指，Kurt以害羞地微笑回應。

Scott折了折他的指關節，慢慢走過Jean和Kurt，準備開始炫耀。他抓住輪椅衝過走廊。Peter恢復適當的坐姿，樂不可支地咧嘴笑。這還比較像樣！這就是他想乘坐輪椅的方式。他沒有為他的朋友設定很高的速限，但他們很努力，對他來說這樣就夠了。

很不幸，這維持沒有多久，因為Scott也跌倒了。Peter在輪椅停下來時吼了一聲，查看現在到底發生了什麼事。他看見Jean移開在額頭上的手指，才明白是她讓Scott摔倒，為他嘲笑Kurt而報復他。

「喂！大夥兒，別鬧了！」Peter吼道，對Jean毀掉他的樂趣很不滿。Scott在推他這點幹得不錯，不過Kurt臉上的笑容太過完美，讓他沒辦法保持完全憤怒。然而，他還是想在太陽升起以前好好坐一次輪椅，「別再像個廢物一樣了，快推我！」

輪椅突然移動，差點把Peter甩到地上。輪椅猛然向前，飛速衝過走廊，比Peter預期的還要快。他大叫，指甲陷入扶手，飛過廊道。這當然是Jean無可挑剔的嘗試，只有她聰明到使用她的能力幫忙。如果這不是Xavier教授被偷的輪椅，他大概會為Jean能有這樣的控制而感到驕傲。

「棒透了！」Peter吼道，然後被轉了過來，用同樣的速度被拉回去。他可以看出Jean也為自己比男孩們做得更好而感到驕傲。

Peter猛然前傾；感覺彷彿有隻巨大的手抓住了輪椅。Jean驚訝地尖叫，Peter加速向後，回到昏暗的走廊。

「Jean？」Peter大叫，緊抓扶手保命，「Jean你在幹啥！」

「那不是我！」Jean大喊，和其他人一起追著Peter。

「要命！這輪椅著魔了！」

輪椅無預警地停下來，Peter的背撞上椅背，他眨眨眼仰頭看，想知道為什麼停住了。

_噢操。_

_Erik。_

Peter吞了口唾沫，盯著他父親顛倒的臉。他皺著的眉是顛倒的，但明顯皺著。

其他人趕了過來，在看到Erik的瞬間愣住了。他們現在他媽的完蛋了！被Eirk抓到他們違規，比被教授本人抓到還糟糕。他們會被罰關禁閉到天荒地老。

不舒服的濃重沉默沉甸甸地懸在空氣中，孩子們在Eirk的凝視下瑟瑟發抖。

「離開輪椅。」Erik直截了當地說，他的嗓音彷彿剛磨利的刀鋒切開寂靜。

Peter回過神來，了解到這句話是針對他說的。在他能開始離開輪椅前，椅背部分開始脫離地面，威脅Peter，要把他摔到地上。他跌跌撞撞地離開輪椅，落至Kurt和Scott懷疑的手臂中。他們試圖支撐他，一人攙著一邊腋下穩穩地扶住他。Peter抓住他們的肩膀，謹慎地要自己別抓太大力。

孩子們尷尬地挪動，等待Erik的處罰。他看起來十分嚴厲且憤怒，然而他嘴裡沒有吐出半句責罵。

「教授需要這個。」最後Eirk用帶著警告意味的單調聲音如此說道。他就說了這麼多，然後轉過身走過相鄰的走廊，前往Charles的房間，輪椅在他身後移動著，彷彿順從的小狗。

Peter驚訝地眨眼，為Erik放過他們不敢置信地愣在原處。幾天前那傢伙才把地球搞得亂七八糟，但現在他甚至沒責罵一群偷教授輪椅的少年犯。

「他怎麼知道我們拿走輪椅？」Scott問道，打斷了他們震驚的沉默。

好問題。學校很大，而他們儘可能安靜了。這裡有數不清的走廊和樓梯，Erik在別人發現之前抓到他們的機率是多少？孩子們嘰嘰喳喳地討論著，發展出一些荒謬的理論，像是Erik擁有其他變種能力之類的，但他絕對沒有。

「他在教授的房間。」Peter說道，他是唯一一個沒有加入討論古怪理論的人。

他的朋友沉默了，思考Peter的發言。從他的臉上的表情來判斷，很明顯他提出的理論是最荒唐的。

「什麼？」Scott終於問出了他們臉部表情所尖叫的問題，「別扯了。他大概是聽到Kurt跌倒的聲音。」他戲弄地輕推Kurt，戳他的身側，讓他驚訝地縮了一下。

Jean有點過度用力地推了Scott一把，使他無法支撐Peter，「那你呢？你撞到地板的樣子可不怎麼優雅。」這無法避免地引發了兩者間小規模的無意義論戰，他們心不在焉地走向各自的寢室。

Kurt和Peter尾隨爭辯中的兩人，在路上停了一下，撿起Peter丟掉的拐杖。Peter知道Kurt太有禮貌，不會針對他的理論說出無禮的話，但是他知道他們三個都覺得Erik在這麼早的時間待在教授的房間很荒謬。

還有因為那影射了Charles和Erik有親密關係。

他發現Kurt打算要陪他去他的房間，「感謝你的幫忙Kurt，不過到這裡就夠了，回你房間試著睡點吧。我保證我會沒事的。」Kurt試圖辯駁，但他只含糊不清地說他可以帶Peter瞬移到他的房間，讓他不用走那麼遠，但Peter拒絕了。他很感謝他的善意，不過他自己可以處理。

他和Kurt道晚安（早安？）然後跛行至他的房間。他隨意地將拐杖丟在地板上，臉朝下摔入床墊。或許他可以在課程開始以前湊個兩小時睡眠。因為斷腿，準時到達教室變得難上加難；否則他可以輕而易舉地在最後一秒鐘抵達教室。現在他正在學習適當的時間管理的討厭之處。

睡個兩小時很棒。

如果他想睡的話。

然而他的思緒在今晚的事件上打轉。 _Erik是怎麼知道的？_ 他怎麼知道他們的行蹤，還有他什麼時候發現的？Peter的預測絕非完全難以置信！有人在教授的浴室，那一定是Erik。不然還可能是誰？雖然如果Erik真的是那個在Charles房間裡的人的話，他一開始就會知道他們的惡作劇。他為什麼不早點阻止他們？當他注意到他們試圖帶著輪椅溜走時，他可以輕而易舉地從他們手中拿回輪椅。那表示他允許他們拿走輪椅去轉轉！

Peter猛然抬起枕頭上的腦袋，瞥了手錶一眼。 _5:23 AM。_

那是他說「教授需要這個」的原因。因為一名教授的工作時間表上面大概會有上午五點鐘起床這個項目，而那最了解他的男人會知道他的睡眠時間。他當然不想要Charles因為輪椅不見了，用驚慌開始他的早晨。Erik也很有可能不想要目睹Charles將一群學生鎖禁閉，直到他們的頭髮變成灰色。

呃，Peter的頭髮已經是灰色的了，但那不是重點。

重點是，他的理論百分百正確，Erik是在Charles浴室裡的那個人。將他的理論細節告訴他的朋友們風險太大，也太過令人尷尬，因為他們都知道Erik是他的父親。

不管他對Erik的了解或深或淺，只要知道他是他的父親，在思考他與Charles的 _私人_ 關係時，他就會產生一股不好的感覺。沒有小孩會希望想到他們的雙親在做 _那件事！_

還好Peter在他的腦袋可以掠過那個想法時進入了無意識狀態。謝天謝地他的腦袋累到無法快速將這些碎片拼在一起，阻止他睡不著覺。

但他清醒的時間長的足以記住Erik對Charles _情有獨鍾_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：Erik不喜歡看到生氣的Charles，他也不想要孩子們遭受那種怒火。


	3. Charles和Erik坐在樹上，親──嘴──嘴！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter不確定為了他爸的秘密男友幫爸爸種樹算是適當的增進父子關係的活動，不過有總比沒有好。

「然後偏偏是Erik抓到我們，我以為一切要完蛋了！」Peter大聲地宣布，做出狂亂的手勢，想讓他的故事更加有趣。

那很有效，因為和他一起在校園散步的Ororo咯咯笑了起來。當她笑的時候，陽光總是更加燦爛，彷彿這日子還不夠美麗似的。他們在重建校園時相見，自此成為了好朋友。Peter很自然地親近她，她也展開雙臂歡迎。他們第一次在平靜的環境下遇見對方時，她提起了Erik，從那之後，Peter總會在需要時對她發洩。她會傾聽，但不會把事情看得很嚴重，那總是能幫Peter減少緊張感。當然這不是Peter喜歡她的唯一原因，她是個超級可愛的同伴。她會開玩笑說要借他的染髮劑，讓他們的髮色相配，還會說些精彩的故事。更不用說她是有著超淘氣性情的非凡變種人。

上週他們半夜溜進Scott的房間戲弄他。她讓溫度上下起伏，令他老是睡不舒服。降下溫度讓他縮起身體打顫，然後升高熱度讓他扭動遠離毯子。當他們覺得無聊時，她讓他泡在雨水中，然後Peter化身好用的逃跑車，在Scott被激怒，往他們的身上炸出一個洞前開溜。

現在他在對慘敗的輪椅事件誇誇其談。從那晚開始，這件事一直在他大腦的活躍區域響個不停。「我很確定教授和我爸睡在一起，」Peter說道，聽起來像是還在接受真相中。他並不反對，但他感覺自己像個不善觀察的笨蛋。對於這驚人的新事實，有一股起源於他母親的苦澀痛感在他體內沸騰。她肯定對Erik拋家棄子懷有怨恨，而不論Peter如何反抗，怨恨仍然傾注到他身上。自從他遇見Eirk並理解到他是他的父親後，他一直用那當作逃離的手段。讓他總算能離開他媽媽的地下室，為他的人生做點什麼。即使他沒有和Erik重新建立關係，他仍然做出了很大的改變。

如果Charles是Erik離開他家庭的原因，那麼Peter可以接受。 _愛著_ 某個人是個非常能讓人接受的理由。不過很明顯，Eirk經歷了很多，畢竟Peter還幫他逃出了監獄，所以他不想給他添麻煩。

Ororo沒有對Peter的話做出任何評論，於是他們安靜地走了一會兒。終於，她用手肘撞了撞他，指向庭院的另一端，「那是你的父親嗎？」

Peter瞇眼看向Ororo所指之處，「嗯。」是Erik。拿著鐵鏟和小樹苗。從背景燒焦的巨大樹木殘骸來判斷，他很明顯是要復原景色。

「他為什麼要種樹？他有這麼在乎環境，或者這麼在乎學校的環境美化嗎？這裡有好多樹了。」Ororo問道，對眼前的景象感到困惑。「那樹有什麼特別的嗎？」

「我不知──」Peter啟口，然後他睜大雙眼，突然想起什麼，「噢！」

Ororo疑惑地看了他一眼，希望他解釋原因，而不是呆站在那兒。

「Jean告訴我，Scott剛到這所學校時，教授要他展現他的能力。於是，Scott炸了那棵倒下的樹。」他指向巨大的燒焦灰樹幹，「Jean說那是教授最喜歡的樹，因為他和那棵樹一起長大的。」

「為什麼Erik要重新種它？」

「或許是為了教授？」

「你覺得是他要求他的嗎？」

Peter聳聳肩，「或許是要給他一個驚喜。」

他們沉默下來，看著Erik選出合適的地方種植新樹。在上次的事件後，Peter毫不懷疑他是為Charles這麼做的。

「我們去問問他吧，」Ororo建議，已經開始走向Erik。

 _等等，什麼？不！不不不！我的天，回來這裡！_ 太遲了；她已過橋，直直向Erik走去。他仍然緊張到無法和他爸爸說話，特別是關於Charles的事。他不想要走上前，問他是不是在為Charles做一件極其深情的事，因為他也許愛著他，而那是他拋棄Peter家人的原因。好吧，所以他不會說前述的任何一句，但他擔心自己脫口說出蠢話。Peter慌張地急速穿過庭院阻止她。

他沒趕上，她已經在問他在做什麼。 _又遲了。_

當Peter埋藏緊張，並將緊張轉換為過度自信時，Erik只是看起來有點訝異。

「我在種樹，取代倒下的那棵，」Erik回答，顯然沒準備和任何人說話。他聽起來像是沒預料到有人會注意他，更不用說會有人攀談。如果他們不理他，他或許會比較自在。

「你需要幫忙嗎？」Ororo問道，對他微笑。

 _噢老天_ ，這變得更糟了！Peter壓下能跑多遠就跑多遠，直直衝向他媽的夕陽的欲望。他注定要躲在他母親的地下室直到世界末日。Erik不想要 _或_ 需要他們的幫忙；他可以自己種樹。

Erik驚訝地揚起眉毛，「如果你想幫忙，我很歡迎。」

噢。忽略那個想法。

「Peter！」

他回過神，將注意力集中在Ororo身上，「是的？」

「你能負責挖洞嗎？」

「什麼？為什麼是我？」Ororo是在為他安排幫助他爸爸的角色，像是強迫建立父子關係之類的？他不想要強迫讓他們的關係有進展。雖然他們的關係發展並不怎麼正常，他見到他的父親，幫他逃獄，然後十年沒看到他。

「因為你很快？」她說，彷彿看傻瓜似地看著他。像是她會推薦他做這任務沒有其他原因一樣。

「噢，」當然，他可以瞬間挖出一個坑。他調整額頭上的護目鏡，從Erik手裡接過鏟子，準備好開挖，另外兩人往後退，以防不小心被有超級速度的鏟子擊中。

Peter開始動作，把土挖出來並將土堆成一個整齊的小土堆。他不用一秒就挖了一個合適的深洞，對小樹苗來說絕對夠深。他停下動作，向他們展示最終結果，然後對Erik點點頭。

Erik把樹放到新挖的洞中，並蹲下來填土。

Peter毫不遲疑地跪下身，幫他的父親拍打樹周圍的土。他已經有十年沒有那麼接近過他的父親了。這一次的光線要好得多。在空氣新鮮的戶外，遠離地下牢房，沒有古板的囚衣。Erik現在穿的淡紫色毛衣比白色囚衣好看多了。

他瞄著他的父親，看他用沾滿土的手將毛衣袖口推至手肘。

_等等。_

_淡紫色毛衣？_

Peter從地上跳起來，睜大雙眼對Ororo激烈地打手勢。他拉著他的衣服，用口型表示：『毛衣！毛衣！他穿著Charles的毛衣！』但Ororo只以疑惑的表情回應。或許比手畫腳不是傳達訊息的最有效方法，但這是他在驚慌時刻唯一能做到的。她不停用口型表示：『什麼？』來回覆，可是Peter的表達沒有變得更加清楚，事實上，那或許變得更加不清楚了。

當他父親起身時，Peter馬上直起背脊，假裝沒事的樣子。但他看起來還是緊張不安，然而Erik沒想那麼多，他忙著在心裡祝賀自己做好了一件事。或者他以為事情做好了，直到Peter把他拉到一邊。Peter疑似收到了Erik的白眼，但他以微笑回應，朝Ororo做了個手勢。

她的眼睛變成乳白色，召喚了一個蓬鬆的小灰雲，在新種的樹上盤旋。雲朵開始傾瀉新鮮的雨水，使樹苗緊緊扎入土壤中。

「我記得那更加猛烈的。」Erik說道，朝Peter歪了歪頭。

「她一直在練習，」Peter咧嘴笑，為Ororo控制好一個精準的天氣變化而驕傲。

雲很快就消散了，畢竟Ororo沒有要淹死樹的意圖。

「謝謝你。」Erik禮貌地頷首，感謝他們的幫助。

「不客氣，爸──伙計［da-dude］。」 _操_ ，差一點說漏嘴。Peter清清喉嚨，「這樹是為誰種的？等等，我──」 _操操操_ ，「我是說，為──為什麼你要種這棵樹？」老天，這就是為什麼離開他媽媽的房子是個壞主意。

「這是為了Charles，」Erik皺起眉頭，「我想一名學生毀掉了他最喜歡的樹。」

Peter點頭，「好的，酷，我希望他會喜歡。」他繃緊全身，抓住Ororo的手臂，將她拉離開Erik。沒有什麼目的，但他正在無聲地跺著腳。

「你可以用雷打我嗎？」Peter呻吟道，用拳頭揉著眼睛。

她用手臂摟著他，哼了一聲。她在對他苦難的明顯享受之中，保有微弱的安慰企圖。「剛剛幹得不錯，Peter。」

「噢閉嘴，」他輕推她，但在聽到她笑起來時微笑了。他不由自主地也開始大笑；他真他媽的是個完全的失敗者。雖然那尷尬得要命，他們的父子關係確實算是有進步。種樹或許有在增進父子關係的活動清單上。儘管那棵樹是為了他父親可能深愛著的教授而種的。幫他爸爸取悅可愛的男朋友可以說是增進家庭關係的活動。考慮到Erik過去的紀錄，他們本可能花時間做一些更糟的事。從長遠來看，如果Charles和Erik結婚的話，他們就會是一個家庭了。Peter會有 _兩個_ 爸爸。 _哇啊。_

「你剛剛做的那些複雜手勢是啥意思？你想告訴我什麼？」Ororo問道，阻止自己因為Peter那焦慮地指手畫腳的搞笑記憶而大笑出聲。

「那件毛衣！那件是Charles的！當我們穿著特攻飛行服，而你穿著那件瘋狂的神祕盔甲時，他穿著那件紫色毛衣！」那時他對世界末日沒有做好準備，但他沒有太多的準備時間。對一個從家裡被綁架去的傢伙來說，他的確看起來挺好看的。

「或許他們有情侶毛衣？那也很可愛。」

「那簡直太可愛了，但你知道什麼更可愛嗎？」再說Ororo和他也有情侶髮色。

「什麼？」

「如果Erik重新種樹是因為好幾年前他們初遇時，他們一起在樹上刻了他們的名字呢。」

「誰知道他們可以那麼肉麻［sappy，sap有排出體液的意思］！」

 _我的天。_ Peter推開Ororo，「你失去當我朋友的資格了！」

她沒在聽；她忙著為自己的笑話大笑。Peter生氣了一會兒，不過一下就放棄了，屈服於她有感染性的笑聲。當Ororo笑的時候，是不可能不笑出來的，他很確定她的笑容是由陽光所塑造。

希望她和Charles的樹一起分享她的陽光。


	4. 來自輪胎及鞋底的剎車痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自以為是的Scott向Peter挑戰，要比賽一場，因為他被憤怒蒙蔽，真的相信他只要開車就能打敗他。真是自取其辱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：從Peter談論他朋友的方式來判斷，你能發誓他愛著他們所有人。甚至是Scott。

「你沒那麼快，Maximoff！」多麼不正確的發言，所有在聽力範圍的人都充滿疑惑。當然Scott Summers就是那個在盛怒中喊出謊言的人。

「喔，對啊，如果我放 _超級慢_ 的時候算數的話。」Peter譏笑，這也是一開始讓他捲入這場爭執的愚蠢原因。他真該放Scott一馬，讓那傢伙休息一下。他並沒有說什麼冒犯人的話，他只想在瑣事上極力取笑Scott而已。

或許他有點太過份了，因為Scott正準備在他身上炸穿一個洞。

「和我比賽 ！」

「什麼？老兄，你認真的嗎？」

「我能打敗你！」

「Scott，拜託。停下來，你在讓自己難堪。」Jean說道，將手放在他肩上。他聳肩甩掉她的手，沒有移開在Peter身上的致命視線。

Peter哼了一聲，因為她說的對，他真的在讓自己難堪。沒有一個神智清醒的人會認為他們可以在一場比賽中打敗Peter。他是變種人不能參加職業運動比賽的原因，因為他打破了八項田徑賽紀錄，造成世界紀錄的醜聞。這不再是什麼值得自誇的事情了，畢竟他真的破壞了許多孩子的機會。不過重點是 _他很快_ ，Scott陷入大麻煩了。

「在學校前面的路上見──」Scott因為一陣狂風猛吹他頭髮而被打斷，Peter已經離開，「他媽的蠢──」

一隻手拍了他的肩膀，Peter又回來了，「Scott！你在這兒啊，老兄！我在學校前的路上等你等了又等，你都沒出現。我猜我應該來找你，以防你忘記了。」

Jubilee、Kurt、Ororo，甚至是Jean都忍不住大笑了起來。但Scott今天特別沒包容力。他抓住Peter的衣服正面，將他猛拉向前，使他倆面對面。Peter繃緊身軀，氣息從他分開的嘴唇斷斷續續地進出。

Jean抓住Scott，將他拽離Peter，「好了，高手，該緩一緩了。」

「呵，自以為是高手的Scott。」Peter輕笑，用手掌撫平他的衣服。

「嘿！」Jean厲聲道，用譴責的指頭指著他，「你也是，這差不多也是你的錯。」

她抓著Scott的夾克把他拖離現場，但他仍試圖在衣服中扭過身子，對Peter喊道：「路上，十分鐘後！」

「Scott！」Jean吼道，惱火於他的固執。

「沒關係，Jean。」Peter說，輕輕抬起手緩和僵局。「我會和他比的。十分鐘後見，」他仁慈地對著Scott露出他的標準微笑。他過份惹惱他了，這是他欠他的。和Scott比賽可能會很有趣！整個情況只可能在發生鬥毆之類的時候變糟。Xavier教授的學校是Peter最不想要引起非必要惡劣情況的地方。這場比賽沒什麼意義。不管怎樣，Peter會打敗Scott，然後他們可以像蠢小孩一樣開心玩鬧、胡搞瞎搞。

Peter嘆了一口氣，轉向現場剩下的三位友人，「我想你們都會來吧，那麼十分鐘後見。我要在這十分鐘內去拿瓶汽水，我猜還會做些其他事情……像是回我媽家裡吃個點心之類。我有很多時間。」

Jubilee無聊地看了他一眼，告訴他別鬧了。但他真的沒開玩笑，因為他確實能夠在大約十分鐘內做完這些事。只有發生任務本身無法加速的狀況才會讓他慢下來。要是他能加快微波爐的運轉速度的話，他就可以快速吃完披薩堡［hot pocket］了。

噢喔，披薩堡。

「我真的要去拿汽水和點心啦，大家等會兒見。」他咧嘴笑，開玩笑地拍拍Kurt的肩膀，然後飛速跑向大宅，進入廚房。

他打開冷凍庫，找到一盒被塞在後方、有點結霜的披薩堡。這是完全免費的，對吧？他掀開碗櫃尋找盤子，並在找到乾淨的盤子時把盒子內吃剩的披薩堡倒在上面。是不是該有人要洗盤子啊？Peter猜本來的安排大概是使用者清洗之類的，但這是一所塞滿懶惰又不負責任的青少年的學校。這是某個人的房子，而他有足夠的同情心讓一大群孩子和他待在一起，只被給予一些感謝和基本的報酬。Peter嘆了一口氣，將披薩堡放入微波爐微波兩分鐘。

兩分鐘可以洗一大堆盤子。

他脫下夾克，將夾克拋至一張椅子的椅背上，然後用熱水沖洗髒盤子。他一頭栽入，以破紀錄的時間清洗、擦乾、堆疊盤子。他媽媽大概很想念他做家事的效率。

他還有幾秒鐘可以混。

他翻找抽屜，找到一本筆記本、一枝馬克筆，和透明膠帶。他潦草地寫了一張標語，上頭寫著：『使用後自行清洗』然後用膠帶將它黏在水槽上方。他把文具丟回抽屜，並在微波爐開始發出嗶聲時，將披薩堡從微波爐裡面拿出來。

「燙燙燙燙！」他迅速地將盤子叮噹一聲放在流理台上。他等了三秒鐘，然後試著再拿一次，結果得到相同的反應。他對著食物皺眉；這就是害他變慢的那種爛事。他重新套上夾克，緩緩拿起單獨一個披薩堡，咬了一小口。還是很燙，但他可以接受。可惜只剩兩個披薩堡了。他猜有人忘記了這些食物。老天，他真心希望這些東西沒有過期。他的顧慮處於對低限度，因為他已經開始吃第二個披薩堡了。他應該多買一些披薩堡和橙汁汽水，來慶祝他將在比賽中打敗Scott。他猛拉開冰箱門，開始尋找汽水。是哪個混帳只買Tab牌汽水的？他還是拿了一罐，在腦中筆記加粗買橙汁汽水的選項。他打開飲料罐，灌下一大部分液體，然後將罐子放置流理臺，並把吃了一半的披薩堡平衡在其上。

他不能吐槽別人不洗碗盤，自己卻又留下盤子給其他人處理。他洗淨他的盤子，迅速地擦乾它，並把它堆在其他盤子上。他應該從教授那裡得到一顆金色星星。

_想知道其他人在做什麼。_

他漫步過走廊和房間，發現人們不是在念書就是在和朋友聊天。當他到達一間公共休息室時，熟悉的畫面終於映入眼簾。Xavier教授允許他帶他的街機來，如果他把它們放在公共休息室供大家使用的話。因為帶它們來必須要拔掉插頭，他的高分紀錄都被清除了。它們一被重新設置好，他馬上就再度創造紀錄，而且目前為止沒有人有辦法超越他。他喜歡看一群群孩子苦惱地對他無法打破的紀錄呻吟。沒有人他媽的知道『QSL』是誰，還有為什麼他的紀錄是一股不可動搖的力量。

他看著一個小鬼玩吃豆人，他的臉上流露著純粹的決心，然而他再次失敗，他的分數還差得遠。Peter咧嘴，短促地哼笑了一聲，然後在其他孩子轉過來瞪他時，把剩下的披薩堡塞入嘴中。

「嘿！你為什麼不試試看？你似乎覺得這很簡單。」之前在玩的小鬼對Peter厲聲道，對他的竊笑很不悅。

他吞下食物，「不用了，老兄。我今天挑戰得夠多了。」

那小鬼讓到一邊，向他展示街機和期待的表情。Peter嘆口氣走向面板，畢竟迴避已經不是選項之一了。

_不管怎樣，他在這台留下什麼分數？_

「啐！」是他對那分數的即時反應，「這就是你們試著打敗的分數？我很確定這是所有遊戲裡面最低分的。」他將Tab牌汽水遞給挑戰他的小鬼，「一口都別喝。」他折折指關節，然後把左手塞入口袋。他的自負一定會氣死他的。「我在這台設的門檻還挺低的，」他開啟新局說，在其他人幾乎還沒反應過來他的意思前，他已瞬間飛速通過關卡。

他打完後，最高分數頓時變為兩倍，其他學生吃驚地望著Peter。他在姓名欄敲入『QSL』，把他的舊分數刷至第二。

他從挑戰他的小鬼手裡拿回汽水，「如果你拔掉遊戲插頭重置分數，我會讓它變成三倍。祝你好運。」他舉起飲料罐向那小鬼致意後離開，走向外頭前往他另一場挑戰。

他遲到了。 _啊該死。_

他衝過庭園，晚到了集合點，手裡拿著喝了一半的Tab牌汽水。Scott坐在同一輛偷來的黃色汽車裡，其他人則站在路邊。這是場貨真價實的比賽。「抱歉我遲到了，這是個很長的故事。」

「無所謂，Pete。你準備好了嗎？」Scott說道，不耐煩地用手指敲著方向盤。十分鐘本來應該可以讓他平靜下來的。

「好了，我──」他看著他沒喝完的汽水，然後把它遞給Kurt，「你可以喝剩下的。」他站到Scott的前輪旁，「我準備好了。」

「Jubilee。」

「好好，我知道，Scott。」她向他揮手，闊步向前，手插腰站在兩名男孩之間。

Scott緊抓方向盤，加速引擎。哇喔！別衝動，高手。你又在讓自己難堪了。「倒數吧，Jubilee！」

她嘆口氣，將身體重心轉移至另一邊。「三……二……一……」她將雙手高舉過頭。「走！」她喊道，將彩虹火花射向天空。

Scott加速離去，無意間把輪胎痕烙至了路面上。

同時，Peter站著三七步，翻找他夾克的內口袋。他拿出一卷錄音帶，按開他的撥放器，換掉他之前在聽的那卷。他喀嗒一聲放入錄音帶，將撥放器重新掛在腰帶上，按下撥放鍵。他戴上耳機，將護目鏡穩妥地罩住眼睛。

火花飛濺路面至他腳上，他驚訝地跳起來。

「跑啊你這混蛋！」Jubilee命令，伸著手威脅他，表示下次不會失手了。

「我要走了！我要走了！」Peter衝過道路，輕而易舉地超越了Scott。他放慢速度，慢到剛好可以在和Scott擦身而過的瞬間和他揮手，然後飛奔而過，只留下一道銀色殘影。

Scott終於開著車到達終點線，比之前還要生氣。「複賽！你欠我一場複賽！」

「好。好，老兄。我們回起點吧。」Peter跳進車裡，坐在後方，腳翹在座位上。

「Pete，我不想要載你。你根本不需要被載。」Scott說，在座位上轉過身看著他。

「我不想要在起跑線等你。」

Scott猛踩一下油門，使車輛向前顛簸，Peter差點被彈出車外。Peter抓住汽車坐墊保命，睜大雙眼。他清清喉嚨，坐直身軀，「我活該。」

「你活該，」Scott的聲音和Peter的重疊。他將汽車迴轉，開始朝其他人較慢速地開去。

Peter將手放在身後，往後一靠，享受風景優美的旅程。回程的路上綠草如茵、花朵繁盛。綠色調點綴著生氣勃勃的美麗黃色、紅色、粉紅色和紫色花朵。他在這條路上的其他時間移動得太快，沒有注意到。

他拿下一邊耳機，往前傾以便和Scott說話，「嘿老兄。你剛剛出發的樣子很酷。你留下了輪胎痕，還有其他什麼的。真是超讚的。」

「真的嗎？」Scott問道，因為他的讚美，小小的微笑慢慢浮現臉上。

「是啊，你是個好駕駛。那一次是你開車帶大家去購物中心的，對吧？」

Scott點點頭，藏不住笑容。

「順便說，如果你們想要再去一次的話，我很樂意和你們一起去。你覺得你可以偷這輛車第三次嗎？」

「我可以像偷第二次那樣輕而易舉偷第三次，那不會比第一次難。」

Peter哼了一聲，拍拍Scott的肩膀。他是一個很酷的小鬼，而Peter應該停止侮辱他，或至少加些讚美。別再為難他了。

他們停在起跑線上，Peter兩手比出『搖滾起來』手勢舉向天空，表明他明顯的勝利。

「你們男孩子終於結束遊戲了嗎？」Ororo問道，交叉手臂。他們的競爭行為開始感覺徹底幼稚了起來。

「沒。」Scott將車迴轉後，Peter跳出車子，「Scott想要一場複賽。」

「你認真的Scott？」Jean插進對話，「你還沒了解你沒辦法打敗Peter嗎？」

「拜託。你們大夥兒不想找點樂子嗎？你們都知道我是偷車來比賽的。這他媽的超讚的。」Scott聳聳肩，無法理解他們為什麼不能看出這整個情況的有趣之處。掠過的微風已經將他身體裡的所有敵意給帶走了。

「並不，」Ororo回應，Kurt同意地聳聳肩。

「以防你們還沒理解，我們不是在比賽的人。」Jubilee補充道，「我們只是坐在露天座位上看你們倆賣弄的粉絲。」

Peter和Scott對視了一會兒，然後重新看向他們的朋友。「坐上來，」Scott建議，朝他周圍的空座位打了個手勢。

「我們不會向你們的幼稚遊戲屈服的。」Jean為每個人回答，沉默降臨至眾人之間。

「我很樂意。」Kurt咕噥，打破靜默。Peter和Scott同時笑了起來，Kurt爬進前座，Scott歡迎地拍拍他的背。

「來吧女孩們。後面三個好座位給你們，」Scott提議，朝後座伸出拇指。

Jubilee和Ororo聳聳肩，邁步向前，不需要更多遊說的話。Jean沒有跟上去，她們轉身抓住她的雙手，帶她走向汽車。她吼了一聲，但在爬進車裡時並沒有怎麼反抗。

「什麼？沒人想和我一起坐車？」Peter開玩笑道。

「沒人想要載你［ride you，也有騎你的意思，即性行為］，Peter。閉嘴。」Scott嘲弄道，眾人竊笑。

「 _哇喔！_ 好吧。這我就不承認活該了！」

「是，你活該。」

「就為了那個，」他用非難的手指指著Scott，「我不會讓你好過的。」

「我一開始就不相信你計畫讓我們好過。」

「聊夠了！咱們走走走！」Jubilee喊道，舉起雙手往天空射出一簇火花。Scott將油門踩到底，遙遙領先Peter，然後Peter追上他，跑在車旁嘲笑他們。他咧嘴笑，轉過身開始倒著跑。結果證明那比預期的還要困難，因為他絆倒了，他們快速遠離他。過一會兒他追上他們，而他們仍在為他的失誤取笑他。他必須承認那很好笑。他加速，如一抹銀色殘影般呼嘯而過。他才不會讓這場比賽意外地打成平局呢。

他火速跑過道路，並在察覺到他經過某個東西時轉過頭。他沒有很留意去看那是誰或是什麼東西。

_Peter。_

_Peter。掉頭回來這裡。_

「教授？」操。那一定是他經過的人。他停下來，轉身急速衝向之前的模糊殘影。不能不聽教授的話。

不是只有教授一個人在傍晚出來散步，Erik也陪著他。太棒了，與父親更尷尬的相見。他出於尊重扯掉耳機，把護目鏡推至頭頂，將所有注意力放在教授和他父親身上。

「Peter，你到底在做什麼？」

他開口正要說話，但被Scott和其他人直接從後方超速經過給打斷。Charles震了一下，現在背脊緊靠著椅背，驚訝萬分。Peter吞了一口口水，將眼神飄向Erik，和Charles比起來，他幾乎沒被驚擾到。他朝車子舉起張開的手掌。

_噢操。_

遠處傳來響亮的吱吱嘎嘎聲和驚訝的叫喊。Peter轉過頭，看見車子離地面數吋，逐漸往後飄浮。他們停在Peter正後方，Erik不放開車子，甚至不讓汽車接觸地面。

Erik將注意力轉回Peter身上，「回答Charles的問題。」

Peter直起腰，「Scott向我挑戰賽跑，因為某些原因，他認為他開車的話會比我快。」

Charles和Erik對看一眼，然後重新望向孩子們。

「我們有麻煩了嗎？」Peter插嘴，「請不要處罰他們！不是他們的錯。我會代他們接受處罰，除了Scott以外，因為這真的是他的錯。」

「麻煩？不不，我們在打賭。」Charles說，對著Erik和自己做了個手勢。「也就是說，如果你們打算再比一次的話。」

_等等，什麼？_

Peter轉向他的朋友，完全糊塗了。從他們的表情來看，他們也有一樣的感覺。由於他的朋友們沒有回應，他重新面向Charles和Erik，「再一場。」

「太好了！Jean，你是裁判。」

「呃，好。」她指向路的另一邊，「起跑點在那裡。」

「非常好。當我們到達那裡時，Erik和我會下賭注。」

Erik慢慢將車子調頭，輕輕將輪胎放回路面。他盯著Scott的眼睛，「別耍花招。」

「是，先生。」他尖聲道，在座位上縮起身子。Peter對著地面微笑，愛死他父親給Scott造成的大量恐懼。

他沒有耍花招；事實上，他們開車的速度大概和Xavier的輪椅差不多，從個人經驗來說，那很慢。Peter堅持了大概兩分鐘，然後他大聲抱怨，「我的天！好吧，如果我們要用這 _讓人痛苦的_ 速度前進的話，我們需要音樂。」他邊走邊朝前座的Kurt俯身，擺弄收音機，尋找合適的電台來聽。

噢太棒了。這正是他所需要的歌。他把音量轉到最大，讓KISS的Mr. Speed自汽車喇叭轟然響起。

說真的，這群人極度需要轉換心情。他鼓足幹勁，在車子前方倒著走，彈著空氣吉他，對嘴唱歌，彷彿他為此而活似的。令人驚訝的是，第一個笑出來的人是Xavier。接著Kurt咯咯笑了起來，Scott在方向盤上敲擊節奏，Jubilee和Ororo在後座隨音樂搖擺，而Jean大笑著。甚至連Erik都面帶微笑。當歌曲結束後，他們到達起跑線時，Peter幾乎是失落的。

Scott停車就位，關掉收音機。所有坐在後座的女孩都像Peter之前一樣，將腳放在座位上。

「我想是時候下注了，」Erik拿出錢包，掏出一些鈔票，「兩百元賭Peter贏。」他將錢遞給猶豫著是否要接過去的Jean。

_兩百元。_

Peter霍地把頭轉向Jean，看著她接過Erik的一疊鈔票。

「兩百元賭Peter贏，」Jean也不敢相信地宣布。

要命。對一場蠢比賽來說，那是一大筆錢。對押在 _他_ 身上的賭金來說，那是一大筆錢。其次，Erik選了他。他爸爸和他一夥！他高興地堆滿笑容，完全無法藏住微笑。

「啊，好吧。」Charles倚向一邊，用手肘撐著身體，「無意冒犯，Scott，不過我要選一個不同的對手。」

不同的對手？在比賽方面，不像是有人可以開得比Scott好呀。Ororo和Kurt大概沒有駕照。等等。他是在選能用腳打敗他的人。

Charles將目光掃過他的所有選項，「我選Kurt。」他遞給Jean另外兩百元增加賭金。

「我？」Kurt不敢置信地指著自己。他沒有在等人回答，因為這裡沒有其他叫Kurt的人，而Scott正把他推出車外。

Charles招手要Kurt過去，他猶豫地走向教授。他對Kurt說了一些悄悄話，Kurt點點頭，加入Peter，站在起跑線上。Jubilee跳出車子，扮演好她舉旗女郎的身分，「你們男孩們準備好了嗎？」

他們點點頭，Peter對著Kurt微笑，對他眨眨眼，然後戴上護目鏡。Kurt的嘴角揚起，目光向下。

「三……二……一……跑！」Jubilee朝空中射出大批火花，Peter這次沒被打中。Kurt澎一聲消失，然後出現在終點線向Peter打招呼。

「該死！」Peter衝刺回起跑線，但依然受到一朵藍煙的歡迎，Kurt正等著他。

「抱歉，」Kurt怯怯地道歉，不想要讓Peter不開心。

「抱歉？你不需要道歉！Kurt，那棒透了！」Peter向他擊掌，Kurt自豪地笑了起來。沒一會兒，大家都湧向Kurt，像是沒有明天一般抱他、讚美他。Jubilee在Kurt的臉頰上親了一口，她和Ororo在他周圍歡呼、彈跳。Scott拍著他的背，為他打敗Peter而感到驕傲。他終於看到Peter輸掉了！

「Charles，那不公平。」Erik交叉著手臂，面帶微笑地說。

「這完全公平，Erik。如果Peter能使用他的變種能力，那麼讓Kurt有相同條件的話很合理。」他往上望著Erik，嘴唇帶著淺淺的微笑，「別輸不起。」

Jean離開團體，將Xavier教授贏來的四百元遞給他，「恭喜你，教授。」她跑開，回去加入Kurt和其他人。他們真的無法從Kurt驚人的瞬移能力所帶來的興奮中恢復。

「Peter！」

他在聽到他的名字時轉過身，面對著叫他的那個人。Erik。他走向他，緊張感衝破他的歡躍。「抱歉因為我讓你輸了所有錢。我是說，我很快，但我無法打敗一個瞬移者。」

「別擔心這點。談到遊戲，我向來就不太擅長打敗Charles。」

Charles漫不經心地將手放在嘴唇上以藏起得意的笑容，Peter懷疑他們玩的是什麼 _遊戲_ 。他馬上排除那個念頭，將注意力轉回Erik身上。

「幹得好，Peter。」

Peter經典的調皮笑容讓他的臉亮起來。有一個爸爸真是太不可思議了。特別是他為自己驕傲的時候。這種感覺正是他想像中的父親的驕傲。基本上那和母親的驕傲一樣，但他沒有很多讓母親驕傲之處。他是個有竊盜癖的傢伙，到成年還住在她的地下室，只在為了尋找一個她不想讓他見到的人時離開。

至少她對那不想讓他見到的人的觀點是錯的。

Erik輕輕舉手，車鑰匙越過Peter頭頂，飛到他張開的手掌中。他在Peter的面前搖晃鑰匙，並在他理解時放手使鑰匙落到他手中，「還車。」

他盯著手裡的鑰匙，有一種似曾相似的感覺。「你打算告訴我要慢慢來嗎？」

Charles理解他的意思，但Erik皺起眉頭，「你不需要慢慢來，你用你自己的速度就可以了。」

Peter尊敬地向他頷首，靜靜地感謝他體貼的話語。

兩口兒朝學校走去，但Peter仍然可以聽見他們的對話。

「你打算把贏來的錢花在我身上嗎？」Erik向Charles問道，指的是賭金。

「或許吧。因為那棵樹，你值得一個感謝禮物，那真的是一個很貼心的驚喜。」

Erik轉身瞥了Peter一眼。他完全知道他在偷聽。Peter嚇了一跳，對他豎起兩根拇指。他感覺自己正式成了幫忙Erik追求Charles的朋友。


	5. Peter·「絕妙變種」·Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter按捺不住他的竊盜癖，今晚他不小心偷了Xavier教授私藏的唱片，導致他開了學校史上最盛大的跳舞派對，來逃離星期六晚上的無聊時光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：標題的「絕妙變種」原文為「Groovy Mutation」，groovy在形容音樂時，大概是一種想隨著音樂搖擺的感覺、音樂演奏很出色、懂得欣賞音樂等等的意思，而且主要是用在爵士、放克、迪斯可等風格的樂曲上。
> 
> 歌單：  
> 1\. You Sexy Thing - Hot Chocolate  
> 2\. Got To Be Real - Cheryl Lynn  
> 3\. Get Down On It - Kool & The Gang  
> 4\. Night Fever - Bee Gees  
> 5\. Sunny - Boney M.  
> 6\. He's The Greatest Dancer - Sister Sledge  
> 7\. Get On The Floor - Michael Jackson  
> 8\. Love Magnet - The Trammps  
> 9\. Get Down Saturday Night - Oliver Cheatham  
> 10\. My Forbidden Lover - CHIC

Peter的寢室是最雜亂、最不整潔、包含最多混亂垃圾的地方，但它仍是他和他朋友主要的聚會場所之一。天知道為什麼他們喜歡坐在滿是衣服和薯片袋的地板上。至少不管他們看向哪裡，他們都有可能找到零食。他還擁有大量的活動收藏品來抑制無聊，包括漫畫、電動遊戲和桌上遊戲。

殺手星期六晚上的紙牌遊戲被一個心靈感應者給毀了，在某個失敗者的房間地板上。Xavier真的需要提升一下週末活動的檔次。

「為什麼我們不做一些我擅長的事？」Scott在遊戲中第十次輸給Jean後問道。當他們消磨時間時，他們不喜歡阻止大家使用變種能力，因為嚴格來說，任何事都可以被視為訓練。「Peter和Kurt擅長競速比賽。Jean可以在桌上遊戲中打敗我們。上週末Jubilee搞了一場煙火秀，就因為她辦得到，然後在同週末Ororo讓這裡下起雪，好讓我們可以玩雪橇！」

Peter在床上調整姿勢，讓自己舒服地趴著，枕頭塞在下巴下，「因為沒人想要和你玩瞪眼比賽。」他選擇退出這一輪牌局，因為他所需要的一切娛樂，就是看Scott每次輸的時候都會擺出的挫敗表情。所以他正趴在他的床墊上，從他的朋友們上方觀看。「不是因為你會立即殺死他們，而是因為他們不想要看你。」

Scott用拿著牌的手朝Peter揮了揮，往地板一躺，接著馬上起身，因為他躺到了爆米花碗。「天晚了，或許我應該回我自己的房間，因為Peter很討人厭。」他朝Peter丟了個小熊軟糖，但Peter只是在軟糖擊中他的臉後吃掉了它。

「你在那裡要做什麼？孤單地坐著？至少我們可以一起無聊，」Ororo指出，然後吃掉一把雷根糖。

Scott低吼，「我們所做的事只有嗑糖嗑到嗨而已！」不過她是對的。不一起打混只會更加無聊及寂寞。

「有人知道Kurt在哪嗎？」Peter問道。通常他們都會在一起。除非Kurt有其他的秘密朋友群，這可不尋常。

「他被留校察看了。」Jubilee答道，彷彿Kurt是那種破壞東西和欺負孩子的不良少年，花費大部分在校時間留校察看。

每個人突然都集中起精神，因為像Kurt那樣可愛的天使不應該受到留校察看這種處罰。

「好吧，所以我要問所有人都在想的問題了。」Scott說道，「這世上最乖的孩子，是怎麼淪落到被留校察看的？」

「他不是他的錯，」Jubilee開始解釋，「幾個蠢小鬼欺負他，抓他的尾巴。他嚇到了，瞬移到水晶吊燈上。水晶吊燈掉了下來，不過Kurt設法在它砸到地上前離開了。他身體沒受傷，但是每個人都笑了，所以他或許受到了一些感情上的傷害。」

「該死。他要被留校察看多久？」

「應該會在大概半小時後結束。」

Peter滾下床，朝書桌彎下身子寫紙條，「我去留張紙條告訴他服刑時間結束後來這裡。」

「為什麼？你是喜歡他或什麼的嗎？」Scott挑動他的眉毛，不過那效果因為眼鏡而異於常人。

「比起你我更喜歡他，這是肯定的。」他拿起掛在書桌椅上的夾克，穿上它。那是他的舊酒紅色飛行員夾克，胸部繡有老虎，兩臂上還有栗色條紋。有著奇怪回憶的舊夾克，不過它是乾淨的，而且沒在地上。「而且我還有別的事要做。我很快就回來。」

他們發出了解的哼聲，他來到門外。他選擇風景優美的路線前往留校察看的房間，因為他有時間可以混。由於學校事實上是間住宅，內牆沒有窗戶，所以Peter繞著房屋周圍走，直到他找到他們俘虜Kurt的留察室。他彎腰正好躲在Kurt座位旁的窗戶下。謝天謝地他坐在窗戶邊。他瞬間起身瞄了一眼房間，然後重新躲起來。事實上他坐在窗戶邊，是因為這是離那些欺負他的蠢小鬼最遠的位子。真是一群蠢蛋。Peter拿出外套口袋裡的紙條，在逮到機會時，將紙條通過微微敞開的窗戶縫彈至Kurt身上。他確定有給他畫一張笑臉。希望他沒因為這整件事情而太過震驚。Xavier的學校應該是個避難所，使Kurt遠離那些戲弄他、待他如怪胎的混蛋。

Peter飛速遠離留察室窗戶，走回學校內。他繞了一些路，查看其他學生在週六晚上做些什麼事。什麼也沒有。連半件有趣的事都沒發生。嗯，有個小鬼正從房間的另一頭把葡萄丟進他朋友的嘴裡，不過興奮的程度實在不足。還說是一群派對動物呢。

他正要轉身回去他那絕妙的週六夜無聊派對時，有東西引起了他的注意。教授的辦公室在走廊的底端，門開了一條縫。他環顧走道，不見半個人影。教授在哪？Erik在哪？Peter得出結論，溜過木質對開門，進入房間。來看看教授在他不准別人碰的書桌後藏了什麼吧。Peter發現教授鎖住了他的書桌抽屜後，蹲下身打量底部書架。從學校的性質來看，他鎖住的決定大概是對的。

_噢，這可有趣了。_

一大盒唱片藏在底層書架。Peter拽出盒子，麻利地翻動唱片，查看標題。看不出來Charles是個熱愛迪斯可的傢伙。他媽的太妙了［Fuckin' groovy］。

大概是風把門吹得更開，發出了吱嘎聲，但足夠讓Peter嚇得衝出辦公室，來到走廊底。他停下腳步，躲起來，背抵著轉角的牆面。他回首注視廊道，假警報，不過他的確停留太久了。他呼氣到一半時突然頓住，發現那盒偷來的唱片穩穩在他的手裡。他剛才是否潛意識地偷走了教授的黑膠唱片？呃，操，他應該歸還這些唱片。

從另一方面來說，教授現在似乎沒有要用到它們。Peter只是很好奇。教授藏了些什麼放克風歌曲［funky tunes］？Peter房間裡確實有一台唱片播放機，而現在他有一整盒的新唱片。真是巧合！來聽聽看不會少塊肉的。比目前平凡無事的周六夜計畫還要好得多。

放肆的笑容在他的唇上擴大，一瞬間他已將那盒子放至他床上。

「你拿了什麼，Pete？」他的朋友們輕易地忽視了不稱心的紙牌遊戲，希望Peter帶了更刺激的東西到桌上。

「在教授的辦公室找到這個。」

「什麼！」Jean叫道，「你偷教授的東西！」

「冷靜，」Peter揮手要她鎮定，挑出盒中的第一張唱片，將〈Earth, Wind, & Fire〉展示給他的朋友看。「看來教授很喜歡迪斯可。」

他們全都從地板上爬起，各個低聲驚呼著。他們圍在Peter旁邊，盯著盒內，彷彿它是異次元的入口。如果涉及到音樂的話，那可能有些道理。

Ororo開玩笑地用手肘頂了頂Peter，「我敢打賭Eirk也喜歡。」

「對啊。我敢打賭這些對他們而言都是甜蜜的情歌。」Scott開玩笑道。

Peter哼了一聲，不過有些標題證明了那想法並不完全是荒謬的，「說真的，Scott或許沒有錯。我的意思是──並非全部都是，但的確有幾張不錯的。」

Jubilee大聲地倒抽一口氣，「像什麼？」

Peter得意地笑著從盒裡抽出一張唱片，確保他遮住標題，使他的朋友們無法瞧見。「我們試試這張吧，」他開啟唱機轉盤，調整速度和喇叭。他擺好黑膠唱片，輕輕地放下唱針。前奏過去後，大家開始咯咯笑、發出哼聲，因為Hot Chocolate的〈You Sexy Thing〉正是他們期待會在Charles的私藏中所發現的歌曲。「你們得承認這曲子很不賴，」Peter評論道，但他的朋友們忙著竊笑，沒有回應。

門那邊傳來了只可能是Kurt的獨特敲擊方式，Peter靈光一閃。他把主音量調大，閃過他的朋友們去應門。他戲劇性地猛拉開門，一手搭在門框，開始對著Kurt對嘴唱歌。他因為Peter突如其來且令人費解的舉動緊張了起來，但當Peter說他是天使時，他不禁欣喜若狂。一個不是人們想像中模樣的天使。當Peter伸出手指碰觸他的下巴，抬起他的頭時，他有點不安，刻意避開Peter的視線。

其他人發出一陣嘻笑，Peter忍不住笑了出來，打破原本平靜的面容。他放過Kurt，退離門框，讓他進來。

「接下來放這個！」Jubilee插話，將手高舉在空中，緊抓著一張Cheryl Lynn的唱片。

Peter用腳關上門，接過被選上的唱片，換掉唱盤上的。〈Got to Be Real〉──好選擇。這首太放克了，不隨著音樂舞動不行，於是Jubilee帶頭跳起舞來。她用一系列的小舞蹈讓樂曲動起來，Jean和Ororo忍不住加入她。

這正是Peter選擇保留唱片時所冀望的反應。迪斯可讓人們產生渴望搖擺、舞動的感覺，而這正是他們在星期六晚上該做的事。儘管Kurt困惑到不行，他仍咧嘴笑著，而Scott似乎只會對Jean眉目傳情，但至少女孩們玩得很開心，而不是呆呆站著。

又傳來另一陣敲門聲，Peter還真的數了數他的朋友們，確定他們都在這兒。還有他媽的誰會來到他的門前？他在他的朋友群中以Z字形行進，把門開到正好可伸出頭的程度，「抱歉，我會把音樂調小聲。」

「什麼？不！」兩名他完全不熟的小鬼抬頭對著他笑。也許他在某刻見過他們在學校裡閒晃，但他的確不認識他們。「你們在開派對嗎？」

Peter皺起眉頭，回頭注視他的房間；這還不能算是派對。「如果是呢？」

「我們想加入！」

他沉思了一會兒，然後把注意力轉回兩名學生身上，「告訴大家大堂會有一場派對。」

他們興奮起來，衝過走廊，已經開始在敲門傳遞消息。

他退回他的房間，拔掉音響和播放器的插頭，把電線堆在上面，這樣它們就不會礙事了。

「嘿──！怎麼回事，Pete？有人抱怨我們很吵嗎？」Jubilee插著腰，噘起嘴，準備好要和中斷她舞蹈的人吵架了。

「不。我只是要幫你們女生找一個更大的舞池。」Peter輕輕地拍了拍整理好的音響設備，「Kurt，你能小心地把這些東西瞬移到前廳嗎？」

Kurt點點頭。

「很好，因為我要辦一場跳舞派對，你們都被邀請了。」Peter拍擊雙手，「現在，有誰知道我能去哪裡找到連接音樂的延長線？」

「我可以去找一個，」Scott自願道，走出房門消失。

Peter點頭，被他的熱心感動了。「你們三個來幫我布置前廳。把所有易碎物品移出那區域，放到安全的地方。Kurt已經弄碎了水晶吊燈，我們無法承受更多災難了。」

他把唱片放回套子，收進盒子裡，他會親自把這些唱片護送到主廳。Kurt抓起喇叭，澎一聲離開房間，他一次拿一樣物件，降低損壞Peter設備的機率。他的計畫正式啟動了。他和女孩們一起下樓，和已經把他的東西都傳送好的Kurt碰頭。

是時候做點事了，這樣他們就可以通宵狂歡啦！他們具策略性地將音樂設置在來自不同側樓梯連接處高起的部分。現在聲音可以傳開了，而且擺動的舞者也不會撞到喇叭。

「Peter！看看我找到了什麼！」Scott衝下左側階梯，宣布道，手裡拿著Peter在這種時刻最希望看到的超棒東西。

_天啊，太讚了！_

「老兄！你他媽的在哪找到 _迪斯可球_ 的？」一顆小小的迪斯可球，儘管如此它還是一顆迪斯可球。

「它埋在我找到延長線的櫃子裡。」

Peter睜大雙眼，興奮地抓住Scott的肩膀，「Scott這太完美了！水晶吊燈不見了，現在我們可以用迪斯可球來取代它。去找Jean。如果她能用念動力蓋房子，裝一個迪斯可球應該是小事一樁。」

Scott點點頭，把電線遞給他，然後跑下中央的樓梯走向Jean。

在幾分鐘過後派對即將成形。聲音設備裝設好了；家具已經清空，感謝Ororo和Jubilee；而Jean正在把一顆他媽的迪斯可球安上天花板。

等等。

「Scott！沒有燈的話迪斯可球沒有用！」Peter叫道。

「櫃子裡有幾支舊舞台燈架。我不知道能不能用，不過我可以去檢查看看。」

他豎起拇指贊同他，於是Scott和Jubilee跑去拿燈。不用一會兒，三支燈架有策略地放在房間周圍，對準了球。主要的燈光熄滅，燈架耀眼的光線照亮了球。可以更好，但在如此臨時的通知下，這成果很驚艷了。它出色地反射著光線，平穩地旋轉，使燈光在地板及牆上繞轉。

Peter搓了搓手，擔任今晚的神聖職位──DJ。他翻過一張張唱片，試著找出讓夜晚開始的完美歌曲。沒道理每個人都站在牆根……他微微露齒而笑，選出在他腦子裡播放的那首歌。他輕輕地將唱針放至唱片上，逐漸將主音量鈕旋至最大。他可以讓Kool & The Gang告訴房裡的人離開牆邊，隨著〈Get Down On It〉起舞。

Jean和Jubilee讓事情進展得很快，Jean拉著Scott去和她一起跳舞，Jubilee引領著Kurt和Ororo。Kurt很不自在，但在各色各樣的學生們跟隨他們的榜樣，聚集在一起後，他放鬆了下來。

時間流逝，Peter彷彿沒有明日般放出響亮的歌曲。或許明日會到來，但他們恐怕再也無法搞出這種大事了。當Bee Gees的〈Night Fever〉開始播送時，孩子們在樓梯上跳起舞，隨音樂歌唱。響亮的樂聲把人們拉出房間，推進了舞池。他斜靠在喇叭後面的墻上，有足夠的時間目睹如此美麗的景象。明早的淋浴室肯定可怕極了，但這完全值得。

「嘿Pete，」Scott用手肘撞了撞他的手臂，直到他們眼神交會，「你不想來跳舞嗎？」

「噢，你不會想要我跳舞的。」

「為什麼？」Scott露出自得的笑容，「你跳得令人尷尬地差勁嗎？」

Peter冷笑，朝Scott走近了幾步，以危險的近距離盯著他。「因為歌曲結束後，Jean會變成 _我的_ 女朋友。」

Scott的下巴下降了一段可觀的距離，他震懾了一會兒。Peter剛剛真的那麼說了？「 _胡說！_ 你他媽的不可能好成那樣！」

「你是在跟我說我不擅長使用腳嗎？」如果有人擅長使用雙腳，那便是Peter Maximoff。他積極地折響指關節，然後翻找黑膠唱片，想找出一首完美的歌，用他的舞步戳Scott的痛處。

_噢太好了！_ 這首歌會讓人超想搖擺［This song has a funky groove］。

他把Boney M.的〈Sunny〉遞給Scott，「放這個。」Scott差點要叫他滾蛋，但他想要看他是否只是虛張聲勢。

唱針被放了下來，Peter走下樓梯。他費力穿過人群，從容地搖擺，直到小鬼們散開來，繞著在舞台中央的他形成一個圓圈。他需要一名舞伴，而可愛的紅髮心靈感應者正在外圍等著被迷倒。他向她伸出手臂，當他們的手連結的那一刻，歌詞出現，他瞬間將她捲入他的懷裡。眾人對時機恰好的旋轉鼓噪叫喊，他的開場非常出色。

Jean的舞步輕盈，而Peter是個絕佳的領舞者。他如此優美地領著她穿過舞池，彷彿是名傀儡師。他旋轉她、傾斜她，用細膩卻堅定的手法對待她。她對下一個步子毫無懷疑，他們連續的舞步一直在節拍上。他拉近她，他強壯的手穩穩在她腰上。即使他的表現正在對Scott大吼『操你的』，他也要和Jean玩得開心點。他向她露出燦爛的笑容，朝她對嘴歌唱，直到她咯咯傻笑。當然，當他用口型表示『我愛你』時，他能看見Scott大怒著跑下台階。任務完成。他拉起她的手，溫柔地旋轉她，轉動她讓她以背部貼著他的正面停下，她的手臂環住自己的身體以牽住他的手。他們的身體一同左右搖擺，整個學校都在吆喝、吹著口哨。

Scott擠進圈內，Peter對他眨眨眼，旋轉Jean使她繞了一個大圈，穿過舞池，直接落入Scott懷中。這是一個美麗的安排，他輕鬆地抓住了她，她那氣喘吁吁的臉龐令他驚奇不已。

Peter只花了半首歌的時間就讓Scott嫉妒得發狂。他對他露出驕傲的微笑，「這首歌還沒結束。」只因為他能做到某事，不代表他就要去做。相反地，他可以威脅說要這樣做，只為了證明他是正確的。

他轉身要離開舞池，但Jubilee和Ororo不斷地抓著他想跳雙人舞。兩名舞伴不像一名舞伴那樣好控制，但他設法應付了，仍然像方才那般流暢地領舞。他在舞池中擺動、旋轉她們，享受她們歡樂的笑聲。真正的音樂縈繞耳畔，如此可愛，他幾乎沒發現歌曲要結束了。他一手牽著一名女孩，將她們倆捲入他的懷中，以此作為結束動作。許多學生在Ororo和Jubilee各自在Peter的兩邊臉頰落上一吻時歡呼了起來。

他笑了出來，因為那比他的舞步還要棒多了。他落下手臂，放開兩名女孩，笑彎了腰。誰知道和他的朋友們，而非和他的妹妹們跳舞，會這麼有趣。

「Peter！」Scott大喊。他站在樓梯頂端，將一張唱片高舉過頭，「這首歌送給你，因為我不需要是名心靈感應者，就知道我們都在想同一件事！」

在黑暗中很難去辨認標題，但當唱針落下時，Peter清楚知道那是哪首歌。沒有什麼比Scott為他播放Sister Sledge的〈He's The Greatest Dancer〉 還要棒了。他絕對不會當面向他承認的，不過Scott是個一流的伙伴。

事實上，他的朋友們都他媽的棒透了。

Jean、Ororo和Jubilee列隊向他對嘴唱歌，迫使他的嘴唇露出燦爛的笑。她們看起來像是一群經典的迷人伴舞團。當然現在他看起來不像最厲害的舞者了，因為他的朋友正在奉承他，而他難為情地站在圓圈中央。他需要一名新的舞伴。他可以獨自跳舞，但在他沒有朋友的時候，他已經獨舞夠了。

他繞著圓圈周圍，尋找舞伴。有些女孩真的擠到前頭，把手舉到空中自薦，這畫面可真讓他自信心大增。就好像他還不夠自信一樣。然而他走過她們，「怎麼？沒有男孩想跳舞嗎？」

他願意和Scott跳，但他距離太遠了，還有，噢！Peter踮起腳尖，然後推開人群抓住他的新舞伴。一陣好奇的竊竊私語從眾人間湧現，他們想知道Peter要將誰從人群中拉出來。終於，Peter從參加派對的眾人之間擠了出來，被牽著手跟在他後面的是難為情、縮頭縮腳的藍色傢伙，Kurt Wagner。他很害羞、緊張，但沒有不情願的樣子。Peter絕不會強迫他離開舒適區，去參加比跳舞更艱難的活動。

當然，他起頭得很慢，牽著他的雙手，細心地領舞。確定自己唇上帶著愉快的微笑，讓Kurt專心在其上。畢竟，這本應是件樂事。Peter很快地了解到，談到跳舞，Kurt不需要幫助。最困難的部分是帶他到舞池，但是在那之後他就開始有了短暫的自信。Peter曾引領女孩們跳舞，他意圖對Kurt做同樣的事，但Kurt在一瞬間從他那裡奪走掌控權。也許是因為馬戲團，或是被加強的潛意識特殊心理，但Kurt確實知道該怎麼在舞台上表現。Peter最厲害舞者的耀眼稱號被奪走了，比獲得稱號的過程還要迅速。現在他被旋轉、傾斜、轉圈，沒有一個舞步不合拍。在接近尾聲的時候，Kurt突然把傾斜的Peter拉起來，用他狡猾的藍尾巴纏繞Peter的腰。他抽回他的尾巴，讓Peter像個陀螺一般在整個圓圈中旋轉。Peter沒預料到尾巴是跳舞時能用的附屬物，所以他被自己的腳絆了一下，往後倒向Ororo和Jean展開的手臂中。

他抬頭對著她們眨眼，因為旋轉的房間和柔和的笑聲暈眩著。「該死，」他仰起頭以恢復精神，但當Scott把唱針放上〈Get on the Floor〉時，女孩們把他推回圈內，

沒有來點Michael Jackson的話算什麼派對啊？Scott從播放器那兒衝下來，人群圍了上來，把參加派對的人擠成一個起泡的鍋，裡頭滿是晃動的頭，和伸向天花板慶祝的手。但Peter不允許這場表演如此輕易地被他人偷走。所以他用月球漫步，以及其他自學的Michael Jackson經典舞步博取眾人的驚呼。他真的有太多空閒時間，和永不停歇的雙腳。

高昂的派對情緒和慷慨激越的曲調結合在一起，迫使Peter跪著滑行過房間，衝向前門，以此結束這首歌。Hank盡心擦亮的硬木板對他的牛仔褲很友好，希望這種友好互相的。否則他將陷入大麻煩中。但這和他在接下來的五秒後所陷入的麻煩比起來，不算什麼。房間突然靜默了下來，只剩下哽住的抽氣聲，和不停跳針循環的清晰樂音。Peter被壓垮在Charles和他父親的沉重凝視下，彷彿他能夠比現在跪著的姿勢還要再更低矮一般。

「Peter，」Charles的嗓音響徹擠滿嚇傻孩子的空間，在Peter耳裡大聲地迴蕩，「你似乎總是處於這種事情的核心。」

他用力乾嚥，將他的緊張深壓入胸腔。他啞口無言，於是他把目光轉向Erik，然後又轉向他的膝蓋。他看著一點一點的白光在他的牛仔褲上打轉，然後他睜大雙眼。「等等、等等、等等！」他向教授求情，然後爬了起來。

「Peter你不能逃避所有的懲罰！」

太遲了，Peter已經在音響設備旁，翻找那盒偷來的黑膠唱片。希望教授看不出來那是從 _他那裡_ 偷來的盒子。 _T、T、T……啊！『The Trammps』。_ 他把唱片放上轉盤，拿著唱針，鼓起足夠的信心與他父親保持穩定的目光接觸。 _這首歌來自Charles。_

他放下唱針，放克的節奏開始響起，Peter評估著過剩的反應。所有人都面無表情，除了一個人。Charles Xavier教授正在用手掌壓下他的笑聲。

他清楚知道接下來要發生的事。接下來出現的乃令人滿意的第一句歌詞，歌詞引起一波頭部旋轉，轉動停止時所有的視線都集中在Erik Lehnsherr身上。

「我想這首歌是給你的，」Charles開口，拉了拉Erik的衣袖，使他對上他的目光，「 _Love Magnet_ 。」

Peter抓住喇叭的一角，期待著Erik的回應。到目前為止他的計畫進行得很完美。他期望Charles聽到這首歌時能展現幽默感，而Erik是他聽這首歌的原因。

Erik生硬地走進孩子群中，「沒道理浪費一首完美的歌。」他將臉轉向Charles，然後對他伸出手，掌心朝上，「你欠我這支舞。」他扭轉手腕，直到掌心向外，然後用能力將Charles的輪椅拉向他。要不是他們臉上帶著傻笑，這行為會有點嚇人。

Peter萬萬沒想到，Erik會是那個讓跳舞派對復活的人。一眨眼的功夫，整個房間就充滿了興奮，彷彿派對沒有中斷過似的。而Erik和Charles在這一切的中心，旁若無人地搖擺著！

Peter能從DJ的位置上看到一切，他爸爸真的很懂得搖擺。現在他可以感謝他爸，除了X基因外，還貢獻了跳舞基因到他的基因組成。

他被熱鬧的氣氛籠罩，Erik突然在他旁邊出現，使他嚇了一跳。他一定是走神了，沉浸在音樂中。

「歌曲要結束了。」Erik指出，「你有什麼可以為Charles播放的歌嗎？」

噢天啊，他真的在幫他爸追求人。「呃……有。我想我可以找到，」他最好可以找到，因為這些是Charles的唱片。他挑出一張唱片，在無數次的翻找中記住了盒中唱片的順序。唱片按照歌手字母排序也有幫助到他。「這張如何？」他舉起Oliver Cheatham的〈Get Down Saturday Night〉，「這可以提醒他別那麼辛苦地工作。」

Erik鼻子呼出一口氣，露出一絲微笑。

Peter轉換歌曲，然後靠回牆上。每個人隔一陣子都該休息一下，特別是像Xavier教授這麼努力工作的人。他們簡短的眼神交流告訴Peter他理解他的想法，他可以發誓Erik眨了眨眼。然而他沒有加入他。他遠離人群，和Peter一起站在人數稀少的區域。天啊這他媽的太尷尬了。每次Peter離他父親有點近的時候，他都在想是否應該告訴他，他們有血緣關係。這似乎是一個異常糟糕的時機點，但Peter大概能脫口說出過去幾週他一直在想的一切。這件事終於要解決了，他不必再帶著這個愚蠢的秘密了！

_告訴他！告訴他Peter！他就站在那裡！_

Peter轉身要說話，但被Erik早已注視著他的眼睛給嚇了一跳。他在那靜止的凝視下幾乎緊張了起來。

「你臉上有──」Erik皺起眉頭，指著他的臉頰，「那是口紅嗎？」

口紅？Peter碰觸他的臉頰，然後睜大雙眼，「噢！噢老天。」他拉過夾克袖口，將它套在手上，使勁地蹭著皮膚，想把痕跡擦掉。在他們的舞蹈結束時，Jubilee必定留下了唇印。操。至少沒有像被爸爸抓到身上有吻痕那樣糟糕。「呃，謝了。這是個很長的故事，」Peter清嗓。 _拜託老爸這不是什麼奇怪的事，我保證！_

Erik移開視線，唇上帶著愉快的微笑，彷彿在回想過去和Peter狀況類似的時刻。彷彿當他是個年輕小伙子時，也有漂亮女孩在他的臉頰上印上口紅印。Peter乾嚥；或許他母親是其中一個。

他的母親不再擁有Erik深情的凝視，而她鄙視那想法。無論是隱喻或現實，Erik的目光都在Charles身上，Maximoff女士的記憶在遙遠的過去中飄蕩。

「你不想要去和他跳舞嗎？」當Peter發現Erik充滿愛意地看著Charles時，他如此問道。

「你為什麽認為他想和我跳舞？」

_你們倆不是愛得死去活來嗎？_ 「我想他應該比較想要和他的學生跳。」

他輕笑著注視Charles，後者正在嘗試和Jean跳舞，伸長手臂旋轉她。

唱針逐漸接近黑膠唱片的邊緣時，Peter決定是時候做個最佳追人助手了，「我可以為你們倆放首歌。」

「你有什麼主意嗎？」

「我會想到的，」希望很快就能。

Erik聳聳肩，走下前面的台階，加入了舞池中的Charles。Peter的臉上推滿了放肆的笑容，直到他驚恐地睜大雙眼，一頭栽進了唱片盒。一開始是樹，然後現在這事兒，他想要參與他父親的生活，但失去了控制。

是時候搞定這件事，成為他父親的正式媒人了。他將唱片放上轉盤，讓放克的節奏流瀉出來，等待著歌詞響起時的反應。

好吧，Erik略帶威脅的皺眉算是一種反應。有什麼問題嗎？CHIC的〈My Forbidden Lover〉是一首煽情的歌，很適合他們這對兒。Peter沒空理會Erik的態度。他向他父親對嘴唱著歌詞，用嘲弄的方式伸出食指跳迪斯可舞，想鼓勵他父親像他承諾的那樣跳舞。

他沒有讓他失望。他真的和Charles一同搖擺了起來，但是在模仿Peter伸食指的迪斯可舞步，使Peter哈哈大笑之後。

令人驚訝的是，在教授和Erik共舞過後，夜晚並沒有結束。事實上，夜色未深，他們流連舞池，彷彿無賴的青少年，渴望在週六夜釋放自己、參加派對，以沖刷掉平日責任帶來的壓力。Peter本以為他們會化身為彆扭的行為監護人，或者在瞬間結束派對。而不是牽起來孩子的手，隨著迷幻的音樂旋轉他們。

Erik優雅地轉動Jean，而Charles的眼裡洋溢著純粹的情感，這畫面幾乎讓Peter忘記了呼吸。

他想知道，如果在Erik手裡旋轉的人是他母親的話，會是什麼樣子。如果Erik待在他母親身旁，而他們成為一個真正的家庭的話，會是什麼樣子。一起吃晚餐，在週末開車出遊，Erik給還是小男孩的他唸睡前故事，幫他蓋好被子。檢查他床底下的怪物，假裝被怪物抓住，只為了嚇唬Peter。他媽媽需要幫助。這些年來她一直都需要幫助，在Erik離開她，讓她獨自謀生、扶養孩子後。Peter在他青春期時完全幫不上忙，當他的能力顯現之際，情況只變得更糟。她不知道該如何應付一個有超級速度、消遣活動是偷竊的兒子。如果Erik在的話，他能夠幫助他控制他的變種能力。他應該像個操他的父親那樣引導他的兒子！

Peter哽咽了一下，用夾克袖口揉了揉眼睛。太遲了，這些都不重要了。一切都已成過去，而這是Peter來到Xavier學校的原因，為了尋找未來。

這是個家庭。他不想要Erik回到他母親身邊，因為那個家已不再屬於他。他拋下了它，因為他真正的家是和Charles在一起。如果Erik在過去的年月一直留在那裡，那就意味著他將被扯離現在的生活。Peter認為，無論在哪個宇宙中，Erik和Charles所走的道路都會交匯。

Peter保持平心靜氣，直到派對在早上三點解散。兩點左右，學生們開始撤退回房，表示今晚到此為止。三點鐘來臨時，Xavier教授把孩子們趕回房間，有效率地終止派對。反正他們大概也沒辦法再撐下去了。

X教授揮手示意最後一批孩子回去寢室，然後盯著起頭的六名小鬼，「你們別走。我有話要說。」

_該死。被抓到了！_

六名搗蛋鬼立正站好，後悔自己沒早點逃離派對來避免懲罰。

「別以為你們可以不受懲罰就離開這裡。特別是你──」他的目光穿透Peter，「Maximoff先生。」

Peter真以為他們可以被放過一馬。看Charles跳舞的樣子，他荒唐地在等待一聲感謝。顯然他有點忘乎所以了。 _謝謝你，Peter！在沒有監督的情況下舉辦派對，還把迪斯科球固定在屬於水晶吊燈的天花板上！噢，還要特別感謝你溜進我的辦公室，偷走我的唱片！_ 好吧，他們麻煩大了。

「至於你們的懲罰，請打掃環境。我的意思不是收起燈架和喇叭。我指的是清掃、除塵、洗地，在 _每個_ 房間。」

「我們一早起來就會開始做，教授──」Scott說，試圖挽救他們免於整晚疲憊擦地之苦。

「 _不行。_ 你們 _現在_ 就要開始打掃，直到整間學校都 _一塵不染_ 後才可以結束。」

Kurt發出 _嗚咽_ ，Peter立刻步向前，「教授！這是我的主意。我可以自己打掃整個學校，放他們一馬吧。」

他的高尚令Charles吃驚，他願意為朋友受罪的行為令他欽佩。

「不可能，Pete！」Jean捏了捏Peter的肩膀。「教授，我們全都有錯。我們 _一起_ 幫忙籌備了這場派對，所以我們一起承受懲罰。」其他人簇擁著Peter，站在一起，彷彿堅不可摧的部隊。

「非常好。」Charles揚起一道眉毛，為他的學生們彼此支持而感到驕傲。「噢。如果你們之中有人使用你們的變種能力，我會再讓你們做庭院的工作。」

他們痛苦地呻吟，彷彿每個人的肚子都被刺了一刀似的。他們本來可以仰賴Peter在幾分鐘內完成掃除，但現在他們要一直打掃到死！

教授為這特殊的懲罰暗自慶幸著，開始回自己臥室。Erik在房間角落出現，打算跟著Charles，但Peter攔住了他。

「可以請你幫我一個忙嗎？」Peter抓著Erik的前臂問道。

Erik停下腳步，轉過身來，以期待的表情回應他。

彼得眨了眨睫毛，幾乎忘記了他的要求。他把那盒用硬紙盒裝著的唱片遞給Erik，「我從教授辦公室偷的。我擔心如果我告訴他，他會要我洗全部的車。」他吞了一口口水，靜了下來，然後緊張地脫口而出。「可以請你還給他嗎？我不覺得我能夠再溜進他的辦公室了。」

Erik接過盒子，微微頷首，「祝你打掃順利。」沒再多說什麼，他步向走廊消失，他的目的地多半是Charles的辦公室。

「該工作了，爹寶。」Scott罵道，把掃帚塞進他手裡。Peter長嘆一口氣，掃起地來。

折磨人的四小時候，他們都覺得和這房子有私人連結了。他們深諳木紋，彷彿那已烙上他們的視網膜，而地板清潔噴霧的臭味滲入他們的皮膚。他們為灰塵顆粒情緒高昂，還能背誦出窗簾的織紗數。有好幾次Peter真的以為他們做不到。就像他抓到Scott在走廊沙發上打盹，他不得不用掃帚把他打醒的那次。

到七點，他們都變成了腦死的殭屍。他們全體盲目地晃入Peter的寢室，癱倒在最近的表面。對Peter和Kurt來說，那指的是床，Scott摔在扶手椅中，而女孩們全都縮到了地上。他們同時滿足地呻吟，為能躺下來鬆一口氣。Kurt搶過毯子把自己包成一個繭，此刻的Peter一點也不在乎。Scott展開四肢癱在椅子上，像隻軟弱無力的死章魚，女孩們累到沒辦法埋怨她們睡在Peter的髒衣服上。

「除了以清潔的方式折磨人外，今晚真是 _太棒了_ 。」Jubilee突然說，嗓音響徹本來充滿微弱呻吟和錯落喘息的安靜房間。他們發出同意的哼聲，然後回到筋疲力盡的寂靜中。

「還有，」Jean氣喘吁吁地說道，「Peter的舞還蠻火辣的。」

「還蠻火辣？」Ororo插話。

「自從學校著火後，那是我看過最火辣的東西了。」Jubilee做出結論，女孩們彷彿在做夢般嘆息。

Peter低聲輕笑，他的聲音因為壓住他半邊臉的枕頭而失真，「你說得對， _寶貝_ 。」

Scott用一件亂丟的襯衫抽打Peter，不到一秒鐘後，他們全都睡著了。


End file.
